You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone
by Peaceandlove24
Summary: Massie goes out with the new guy to get revenge but is she getting feelings for the new kid.derrick thought he was done but after seeing massie with the new guy does he miss her. Claire and Cam are on a rollercoaster ride but is claire finally getting off
1. Chapter 1

Massie, Claire, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen were over at Massie's house for their annual Friday sleepover. Massie's room was packed with popcorn, star bucks, 100 inch flat screen, a personalized sleeping bags, a wall cover with makeup, and of course junk food, low fat.

There were giving each other a makeover when there was a ding on massie's apple computer.

"What was that?" Claire asked scared

"Clairedy cat, it was just my Mac computer, you wouldn't know since u don't have one." Massie replied

"Oh, right I knew that"

"Right"

Massie walked over to the computer and to see what happened. It was just derrick wanting to chat on isight. Massie clicked ok and derrick was on the screen. With his beautiful blonde hair and perfect face with a smile that could make any girl weak in the knees. Massie was glad derrick was hers.

"Hey Derry" Massie tried sounding confident

"Hey Block" derrick sounded worried

"What's the biggie?"

"Um.. Block I don't know how to say this but we've been going out for-"

Massie cut him off "derrick, I'm breaking up with you!"

"What?!"

"I know you were trying to break up with me and I wanted credit for the breakup"

"Block, sometimes you could be so IMMATURE"

Derrick had hit a sore spot in massie's heart. Massie quickly turned off the monitor and ran to her bed. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Massie are u okay?"Said Alicia

"No"

Massie lifted her tear stained cheeks off her purple comforter.

"oh my god" shrieked Kristen

"it was derrick wasn't it I told you to stay away from. He is such a player. Massie, why don't you ever listen to me. That guy has made out with every girl in our grade. I told you-"

Claire cut Dylan off"she doesn't need this right now!"

"right, sorry mass, don't make me say I told-

"Dylan"! the girls yelled at once.

Massie only knew one thing in her mind and that was to get revenge. Derrick was her first boyfriend and she gave everything to him. She loved him.

"Girls, I need a boyfriend fast, Alicifan give me the deets"

You're lucky Massie I wasn't gonna tell u this cause' you had derrick and I wanted this new guy but you need this guy more than me.

"Alicia just give me the guy!"

"Well there is a new guy transferring from California and he is starting tomorrow. He is a total Hart."

"How does he look like?"Claire begged

"Here, I have a picture"

"Eh"

"my"  
"gawd"

This guy had shaggy brown hair, piercing blue eyes, perfect smile, and was a total hart. He was hotter than Derrick.

"he is soo hawt"! Kristen screamed

"I want him, Claire invite him to my costume party since you're in charge of invitations and make sure derrick is there" Massie demanded

"done" said claire


	2. Chapter 2

The 5 girls were in the halls of BOCD. Of course the girls were more gorgeous than ever since it's the first day of school. Massie heart was broken on the inside but she is the alpha she knows she has to be strong. Sometimes she was jealous of Claire. Claire could cry whenever she wanted to but massie had to always have a smile on her face.

"Massie, are you okay" Claire asked. She knew massie's smile was totally fake.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" hoping Claire would just stop asking her questions that would lead up to her breakup with Derrington

"_Massie_" Claire said in I-know-you-better-than-that look

"Fine, I'm miserable, would you please drop it?" Massie whisper yelled

"Fine"

Massie and the girls walked over to their lockers. They were next to each other since Massie has serious connections. Unfortunately Massie was dating derrick at the time so she put them right next to each other. Massie was nervous and her stomach had butterflies but she sucked it up and went straight for her locker not even staring at the guys.

Massie was turning her combo when derrick came up to her.

"Hey, block"

"FYI, only my friends can call me that"

"Oh"

"Whatever, Derrick what are you doing here, we broke up remember? I don't ever want to talk to you again. "Massie tried her hardest to sound confident

"Just trying to be nice"

"Oh, and one more thing"

"What?"

"MOVE, your fat head is blocking my way!"Massie yelled at him

Derrick face was all pink and he quickly walked away.

"Whoa, what was that?" Kristen asked surprised

"Wasn't that a little to much?"Alicia asked

"NO, I never wanna talk to that fat headed, egotistical, doesn't care if makes me cry, every girl is in looove with me jerk again!"

Just when Massie finish talking the bell rang. She took a deep breath and started walking to her first period class.

"Massie!" Alicia called after her

"What's up"

"The new guy's name is Jake, and he's in first period with you and so is Derrick" said Alicia

"Perf, time to make derrick jealous" Massie said she applied on her favorite Krispy Kreme flavored Glossip Girl lip gloss.


	3. Chapter 3

Massie took a deep breath and walked into her first period room. The butterflies were coming back. But she remembered what Derrick did to her and all her fears were gone. She walked in and she scanned the room for Jake. Luckily, he was sitting right in front of Derrick and there was an empty seat right next to him. She headed straight for that seat.

"Hey, you're new right?"Massie asked casually.

"Yeah" he said eagerly once he saw how gorgeous Massie was.

"Listen I know the BOCD halls better than anyone so if you need a tour just ask me."

Derrick snorted

"What's your problem Derrick, I'm just trying to be nice, not that you would know"

"Yeah, like your not trying to get me jealous."

"I am nawt!" Massie yelled.

"You are not what?"Mr. Belding, the social studies teacher, asked.

"Nothing" Massie asked terrified of his nose hairs right next to her face

"Then I suggest you turn around"

"Okay" anything to get his freaky face to go away. She was going to have nightmares.

Derrick snickered.

"And you Mr. Harrington aren't completely blameless either"

"Sorry"

Massie's Iphone started vibrating. She smiled when she saw who it was from.

JAKE: still up for that tour??

Massie: Yeah, but how'd u get my #

Jake: I think her name was Alicia

She definitely owed Alicia for this.

Massie: cool meet me during break and ill show u around ;)

Jake: 

Massie's second period felt like forever but finally it was time for snack.

"So did you meet him?"Alicia asked eagerly

"Yeah, he is gorgeous!"

"I know!'

"I'm going to meet him so go away"

"Fine pushy "Alicia gave Massie a quick hug and walked away.

Soon after Alicia left Massie saw Jake making his way down the hall.

"Ready for your tour"

"Of course" Jake smiled his million dollar smile.

After the tour they made their way back to the lockers. Derrick was right there talking to his soccer buddies.

_PERFECT. Massie thought_

"That was so much fun Jake, you are the funniest guy I have ever met, every other guy is soo immature."

"You're one to talk" derrick grumbled

"What did you say?" Massie asked

"Nothing" derrick replied

"Um..Ex?" Jake guessed

"Yeah, but forget him"

"Massie, I know this is kind of fast but would you go out with me tonight?"Jake asked

"JAKE, I WOULD LOVE TO GO WITH YOU" Massie practically yelled at him so derrick would hear.

"But-"Derrick began

Before anything could be said the bell rang.

"Bye Jake" Massie screamed as he ran down the hall

"Bye _Derrick" _Massie said with an attitude and walked away, smacking derrick with her beautiful brunette hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Claire was seating on her bed listening to the mix CD tape cam gave her at school. It was really weird because they were all breakup songs. Claire just ignored because she knew things were going great between her and cam. She was about to take a nap until she heard her cell phone ring. She jumped off her bed and ran to the phone. She knew it was Cam because of her personalized ring tone. The song was You and Me by Lifehouse  
"Hey Cam." Claire said breathlessly

"hey Claire." Cam said as if didn't wanna talk to her in the first place

"What's wrong?"Claire knew where this was headed

"I'm sorry Claire, but I wanna break up with you."

"What, why?"Claire had tears rolling down her pale cheeks. This was the same way Derrick broke up with Massie. What was wrong with boys these days?

"I sorta met Nikki and I really like her, you know more than you." Cam said fast.

Claire didn't say anything. If she did she would just start crying loudly on the phone.

"I really am sorry Claire, I thought I didn't like her, but she's changed, he paused"I hope we can still be friends."

"Fuck you cam, I never wanna see you again!"Claire screamed and hung up the phone

"He what?!"Massie screamed when she heard what Cam did to Claire. Cam hurt Claire more than she could count. He was not gonna get away with this especially since every time he breaks up with Claire, Claire comes crying on Massie's shoulders and ruins one of her shirts.

"Boys suck!"Claire yelled. She was going through the classic breakup stage where she thinks all guys suck.

"Correction, Derrick and Cam suck."Massie sighed. She missed Derrick like hell."Cuh-laire, this Saturday we are going to forget the costume party and have a makeout party, Cam and Derrick will wish they never broke up with us."

"Technically, you broke up with Derrick."Claire pointed out.

"But he was gonna breakup with me anyway, I just beat him to it."

"Point" Alicia said as she walked into Massie's Ipad. "BTW, Claire did you know Nikki is back, it's good Cam and you are going great or he would run back to her, anyways, what was the big emergency?"

Claire started sobbing again.

"Thanks, Alicia, Cam just broke up with Claire for Nikki." Massie said.

"What else is knew?" Alicia said bored. She saw Claire's face when she said this and quickly added"Cuh-laire get over him he's a jerk, I don't know why you still like him"

"I don't know" Claire sobbed.

"Whatever, all I know is that tomorrow in school Cam is going down, going out with Nikki is even worse than going out with Duh-livia."Massie said.

"Point" added Alicia.

These were times when Claire loved Massie.

**Sorry I couldn't write a lot. More to come, I promise. Ill put up the next chapter when I get 20 reviews.**

**Xoxoxoxoxo peace**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ohmygawd Mass, He's right there!" Claire's eyes were filled with hurt and betrayal whenever she looked at him.

"Cuh-laire he hurt you, stick it to him good." Massie said reassuring Claire

"Okay, but he's probably gonna hate me."Claire said with worry.

Massie hated seeing her like this. Claire just wasn't her usual bubbly self anymore. She missed it. So she told Claire to do something to Cam she wanted to do when he broke up with her.

Claire took confident strides toward the HART table where her ex. boyfriend was sitting with Nikki. She took a deep breath and walked toward them.

"Hey Cam, Hey Nikki."Claire said confidently. Something she learned from Massie.

"Hey" they both replied awkwardly.

"Cam when you broke up with me there was always something I wanted to do, "Claire grabbed the ice cold smoothie Derrick was drinking and the bowl of spaghetti Josh was still eating out of. She poured the smoothie down his shirt and smashed his head with the spaghetti. "That's for breaking up with me."

"Claire, I never want to see you again so just stay out of my life!"Cam yelled back at her.

This caught Claire off guard, but she gathered her self up.

"Done, but before I leave, I want to welcome your new girlfriend to BOCD high."Massie handed Claire her coffee. The poured the scorching out coffee on Nikki's head and walked away. "You're not welcome here."

"Claire, I though you said you wanted to stay out of my life!"

"I do, I just always wanted to do that you."Claire said with an attitude. She never knew she had that in her or could ever do something like that to Cam. But on the other hand she never thought Cam would hurt her like that.

As they walked away they all gave Claire high fives, But Claire secretly missed Cam and she wanted to cry for what he had done to her.

Massie was walking to her locker when she saw Jake coming her way. She quickly did a full body check in her full length mirror in her locker. _Perfect as always, _Massie thought.

"Hey Jake" Massie said as she flashed her pearly whites. If that didn't make a guy weak in the knee's she didn't know what did.

"Why did you stand me up on Friday for our date." Jake sounded hurt

"What date?"_Oh no the date Jake asked me out on when I gave him the tour, I completely forgot!"_Ohmygod, the date, I completely forgot, I am soooo sorry."Massie told him.

"I stood there waiting for an hour looking like an idiot!"

"It totally slipped my mind, Cam broke up with Claire and I was with her the whole night."

"He was about to yell at her when he saw Derrick and Josh coming down the hall. He wanted to make him Jealous. Jake knew Derrick still loved Massie, so he grabbed Massie by the wrist and slammed his lips into hers. Massie pushed him off and slapped him.

"Jake!"Massie yelled at him

Josh saw what Jake did and pushed him into the wall. "Stay the hell away from Massie." Josh punched him the nose. Derrick was just standing there watching it all happen. Josh looked at Massie, he wanted to kiss her but he knew Derrick still liked her. Friends don't do that.

"Josh!"Massie yelled after him.

Josh spun on his heels to face Massie.

"Thanks"

"No prob" Josh wanted to tell Massie he loved her for years. The only reason he went out with Alicia was so he could get close to Massie, and hopefully she would realize he was for her not Derrick. He knew that sounded stupid but it was true. "and Massie?"

"Yeah?"

"Just know I'm always here for you." Josh said.


	6. author's note

I kinda have a writer's block, so I need help.

Please send me reviews or messages to tell me what you want in the story.

thanks!!

Xoxo peaceandlove24


	7. Chapter 6

Claire was walking down the street. She just needed time to think. She was tired of breaking up with Cam all she needs to do is move on. Lost in her thought she bumped into someone.

"I'm soo sorry!" Claire said looking down.

"its ok, it was my fault, really "the stranger replied

Claire looked up when he said this. He was Hot, with a capital H. This was her chance to move on.

"Hi, my name is Claire," Claire said in a flirty voice. She didn't know if she could pull it off like Massie.

"Chase" he said with a grin. The flirty voice seemed to work.

"I haven't seen you around here, are you new" Claire asked

"Yeah I moved here from Orlando"

"No way that's where I'm from"

Claire and Chase talked for an hour. They went on and on about the sandwiched from Ben's Place. Apparently they lived in the same neighborhood too, but they never saw each other. They walked through the park and Claire saw Cam and Nikki on the swings. Butterflies entered her stomach.

"Let's walk by the swing" Claire said a little unusually

"Sure"

They walked by and Claire laughed a little louder than she needed to.

"Hey Claire" Cam yelled as he ran up to them.

_Who the hell is he? _Cam thought

"Cam" Claire said

"Is this the idi- I mean guy you've been telling me about?"Chase asked

"The same one" Claire replied

"Hey who's this" Cam said a little too sharply

"Oh, this is Chase, he is the funniest guy I have _ever_ met" Claire said with an attitude. "he's just starting BOCD."

"Greeaaat" Cam said with a hint of sarcasm

"I'm trying out for forward, I heard there's only 1 position left."Chase said

_That's my spot_. Cam thought

"Chase is the best soccer player ever, I know he'll get the spot." Claire said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Chase's face grew pink.

"Well, Nikki's waiting for me I better go." Cam said as he was filled with jealousy

"What was that for?" Chase asked

"Good luck" Claire replied

He grinned.

"I'm new to this town and I saw this really great restaurant and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Chase asked

He looked so cute with his Abercrombie t shirt and shorts. Finally some guy who doesn't wear designer.

"Your excuse couldn't get any lamer than that, but I would love to go with you!" Claire said with a smile.

"Awesome "Chase said. He gave her kiss on the lips and ran.

"What was that for?" she yelled after him

"Good luck" he winked

**Atleast 45 reviews till the next chapter.**

**So review away plz**


	8. Chapter 8

"You kissed him?!"This was not the shy Claire Massie had once known. She was a sex bomb. Ever since Jakkob had given her the sexiest haircut in the world she had more guys following her now then ever.

"It was a spur of the moment type of thing "Claire answered. She finally could look down at Massie for once.

"I hate to say this, but our little bird has grown up." Massie fake wiping tears from her cheek.

"Stop being so melodramatic"

When Claire said this she got a text message

Chase: First day of school. I'm nervous

Claire: Dont be. Ill make sure no one hurts u.

Chase: LOL thnks. Cant wait 2 c u

Claire: same here. Luv u

Chase: luv u 2

Claire heart skipped a beat when she read this. Chase was the new Cam.

"Uh Claire isn't a little early for I love yous" Massie asked

"Not for Chase and me" Claire replied." Anyways I gotta get ready for school see you in 20.

"Kay" Massie was jealous Claire had a boyfriend. Massie was the prettier one, right?

"Cuh-laire, you have a boyfriend?!" Kristen yelled

Claire stared at massie I- cant -believe -you –told- her- already-look.

Massie mouthed back sorry.

"Yeah, I guess it just happened" Claire said

"How does he look like?"Alicia asked. She knew everyone who came to Bocd high, but she didn't know Chase.

"Oh, look there he is "Claire pointed to the hot guy under the oak tree trying to read his schedule.

"Nice work Claire" said Dylan" He is a total HART"

The Pretty Committee walked up to Chase. Claire ran up to him and gave him a big kiss.

"Happy first day!" Claire yelled

"Thanks" chase said as he stared awkwardly at the PC.

"Oh I forgot, Chase, this is Massie, Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia."Claire said as she pointed to each of them.

"Hey" they all replied back.

"Anyways I gotta jet, I have soccer practice, bye Claire." He gave her kiss and ran off

After a few minutes the bell rang and the PC walked down the halls of Bocd.

Seeing Claire and chase made Massie miss Derrington so badly. She needed to talked to someone, and she knew who.

M: I miss derrick. I love him but I don't know what to do? Do u think he still likes me?

Massie pressed send. But instead of sending it to Claire, she accidently sent it to…………….

"Guys wait I have a text" Derrington yelled after his soccer buddies, as he opened his phone." what the-"

**Ill right another chapter in a few days**

**Sorry for the small chapter, hwk is piling right now**

**Plz review, more the reviews faster the chapter**


End file.
